


An Unexpected Surprise

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bruce with anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Bruce did his best to remain calm in the Avengers compound. (A feat that was not easily accomplished with Tony's sleep deprived fits of insanity and Clint's habit to hide in the vents).He made sure to stick to a relatively normal schedule and monitor his behavior and emotions at all times. (He didn't need to have another Hulk episode any time soon).Tony and the others knew this and took it into consideration, normally notifying him if any sort of drastic changes came up. Every so often, something slipped through the cracks. Today was one of those days.





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

Bruce did his best to remain calm in the Avengers compound. (A feat that was not easily accomplished with Tony's sleep deprived fits of insanity and Clint's habit to hide in the vents). He made sure to stick to a relatively normal schedule and monitor his behavior and emotions at all times. (He didn't need to have another Hulk episode any time soon). Tony and the others knew this and took it into consideration, normally notifying him if any sort of drastic changes came up. Every so often, something slipped through the cracks. Today was one of those days. 

People weren't something that Bruce had an incredibly bad relationship with, but they weren't something he had a great relationship with either. It took time for him to create real connections with others and really be able to trust them. Keeping this in mind, Tony had been sure to tell him in advance when Peter came. After all, he'd been the one in charge of inviting Peter into the avengers. 

He wasn't sure who was in charge of her. 

He'd noticed something different as soon as he made his way into the kitchen. Something was off. He couldn't tell what until he saw her. And her wings. 

Her petite height made her smaller than anyone else in the compound and her light, blonde, hair fell down her back. She was dressed in a halter top and shorts, giving the full display of her large, bright wings. Bruce had never seen anything like them, causing the scientist side of his brain to override the anxiety that was creeping up inside him. He stepped closer to observe. 

The wings were truly something magnificent. Unlike a butterfly, they appeared hard; there weren't any feathers covering their wide expanse. Instead, they almost looked to be fashioned from glass, smooth and delicate decorated with bits of gold. Her headphones almost seemed to match, keeping her oblivious to the intruder in her midst. She bent down over the open oven, causing her wings to brush against the kitchen island. He blinked. They couldn't have been made of glass, or they would have stopped her from bending instead of sliding up and over the counter. She gingerly lifted up a muffin tray and placed it on the counter. Her eyes shifted to him, and she lowered her headphones. 

“Good morning, Dr. Banner.” Her eyes were bright and cheerful, oblivious to his discomfort. 

He met her gaze timidly. “Who are you?”

“I'm Alice, Alice Morrigan. Fury sent me in with Natasha this morning to get a feel for the compound.” Using a knife, she began to lift the muffins out and place them on a cooling rack. 

He looked around warily. “Where's Natasha?”

She shrugged. “I think she said she'd be down, working out. I wanted to make muffins so she'd have a good breakfast.”

“That's kind,” he stared at them, confused, “What are they?”

“Lemon and lavender, with a hint of tranquility,” she slid a large book over to him, “you can read the recipe if you'd like.”

He scanned the pages and stopped. “Why would you add fluorite de horto ex animo and,” he read them again, “what’s aiunt aquam?”

“Is that what you see them as?” She giggled, “it's technically written in faerie, but can change depending on the viewer. They're fey ingredients.”

“Fey?” His eyes widened. 

Alice shrugged. “What else would they be? I didn't get these wings from wizards you know.” She smiled at his astonished look. “They're perfectly fine. I made sure to use a recipe that would be good for non-fey. I'm not going to entrap you into something evil.”

“If you say so.” His eyes met hers, scared. 

“Don't worry,” she walked around the island to meet him, “I only did it because Natasha said how stressful things could be around here. Some of my best friends have anxiety and these really help them, so I thought it was worth a shot.”

His expression softened. “That's kind of you.”

“I want to make a good impression,” she grinned, “at least before I showed them the tree in my room”

“In a pot?”

“In the floor,” Her eyes gleamed, “want me to show you?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

Yes, sometimes things slipped through the cracks and sometimes he had unexpected surprises. That didn't mean they were particularly bad things, though. 


End file.
